A Few Days Together
by Kamekaito
Summary: Coming home from another training expedition, Goku decides he spends too much time away from ChiChi. While Gohan is away with Piccolo, he stays with her for a few days without leaving.     One-shot because I got bored. HAHAHA


**Look, I don't want your flames. I dump water on your flames.**

**I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. If I did, I doubt I would be sitting in a living room watching The Office while slamming my hands all around my keyboard. I would be in a luxury condo, and my name would be Akira Toriama. So stop coming after me, copyrights.**

**This story takes place sometime in between battles. I don't freaking know. Gohan's a kid, you figure it out.**

Goku had just returned from training in the dense woods near his house, adding a new clearing to the list. He opened the door slowly, wondering if ChiChi was asleep. He looked to the sky and, seeing the orange and red bleeding into blue, realized it was dusk.

He was out so long every day; he didn't know how ChiChi dealt with it. Every day, all he did was eat breakfast, leave, eat lunch, leave, and come back for dinner then go to sleep. He felt so bad for ChiChi. Maybe the non-existence of time together was what degraded her kindness. After his little thought, he eased the door open and saw the house was dark. Gohan was out on one of his training expeditions with Piccolo, and wouldn't be back for a few days. So, he knew that ChiChi was asleep. He gingerly shut the door, and took soft steps to the kitchen. Goku opened the fridge and got out a few supplies, and ate as quietly as possible. Setting down the dishes in the sink like feathers, he stepped into the doorway of his wife's and his bedroom, peeking in.

He jumped a little to see ChiChi staring at him from the deep darkness of the room.

"Chi! Why are you up? It's almost 11 o'clock!" Goku whispered.

"I wanted to wait until you got home and came into the bedroom." She said softly.

Goku smiled. "Oh, Chi, I love you." He whispered, walking over to the dresser. He undressed and got into a white T-shirt and boxers. Slipping into bed next to a watchful ChiChi, he watched a smile play at her lips.

"ChiChi, I've been thinking. I'm gone so long every day, and I decided I should stay home for a few days while Gohan is gone." Goku suggested, looking at the ceiling. He turned to his wife. "We could spend time together!" He smiled a goofy smile. ChiChi just responded with a hug. He put his arms around her chest and kissed her. "We can do whatever we-" He was cut off by a kiss on his neck. He returned the favor, and she nestled into his chest.

"I love you. Thank you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, Chi." He whispered back, and she closed her eyes.

He watched her until her breathing slowed and she relaxed in his arms. "Good night." He kissed her on her forehead, and closed his own eyes. He fell asleep, the couple looking like a ying-yang. Perfect unity. Throughout the night, they slept with nigh a fidget.

The next morning, ChiChi woke up first. She tried to extend her arms in a stretch, but the arc was impeded by something. She opened her eyes painfully slow, sleep weighing them down, and realized the something was an arm. She followed the muscled arm until it attached to a shoulder, and then followed that to a face.

His face was soft and smooth, relaxation taking the smiles that riddled his lips away. She ran her slender fingers through his star-like hair, and wondered for the millionth time how it was never tangled. A brush never got within ten feet of his head. She dismissed the thought, and continued her adventure. She put her fingertips on the side of his head, and with the pad of her thumb she traced his eyes. She closed his slightly open mouth, and it opened right back again. She repeated this about four times, and then forfeited the process. She followed the curved muscles in his neck, and it reminded her of waves. She moved onto his shoulders, following the long, smooth lines of tendons. She made her way back to the center of his neck, and traced the line of his chest through the shirt. Right before his abdomen began, her path was interrupted by the line of the bed sheet. She decided to return to his face, and placed both hands along his jaw line, running the pad of her thumbs on it. After a minute, she curled her hands into her chest and watched Goku sleep.

When the sleep finally rolled off her mind, she remembered what he had said the night before. He was actually going to stay home today, and spend time with her. She felt a giddiness well up in the bottom of her stomach. What would they do? Would they go somewhere? She squeaked to release some of the pressure building up in her stomach. She curled up a little tighter and watched her husband sleep. _What could they do today…?_ She pondered. She waited for her love to wake, thinking of activities. _Maybe he would want to stay home? Maybe he would want to go to the city? Hmm… _She was so excited, it was hard not to wake Goku up.

Thank you so much for reading this beginning chapter! Now, this is my first Fanfiction, so be a little softer, but I would very much enjoy some criticism! See you later!


End file.
